


Hana's World Tour

by InnocencePoisoned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young!Genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: Hana "D.Va" Song goes on a world tour and gets laid multiple times.PWP of D.Va and various partners.





	1. Pairings + Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lame excuse to write smut and D.Va was the easiest to write about.
> 
> Does not follow chronological timeline, thus don't take anything seriously. Does not fit in with canon. Just take your porn and roll with it.

_ **Pairings and Tags: (Updated per chapter)** _

  * **Young!Genji**



Fingerfucking, Multiple orgasms, Riding, Skirt Kink, Missionary position, Come-marking

  * **McCree**



Exhibitionism, Rough sex, Dirty talk, Light Dom/Sub


	2. Young!Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fingerfucking, Multiple orgasms, Riding, Skirt Kink, Missionary position, Come-marking

Due to her rising fame internationally and the many ( _many_ ) demands of fans, her marketing experts thought that a world tour would be the best way of boosting sales and raising awareness of her war veteran status in Korea. Hana, for the most part agreed with them.

 She enjoyed traveling and had always wanted to see the world when she wasn’t fighting omnics both real and in her video games. And it also offered the chance of sneaking off to be someone who was not quickly recognised in her home city. Perhaps she would make new friends, perhaps she would resolve the tension that came with her life in another way.

 Their first stop was close to home, a short plane ride away to Japan, where the lights of Tokyo city shone brighter and louder than what she had come to known, but she could easily hide behind a mask to dissolve amongst the crowd.

 That was how Hana found herself in an arcade, playing an outdated version of Star Legacy Siege and wracking up a new high score on the old machine. Enemy cruiser after cruiser fell beneath her blasters into little bursts of colourful pixels, walls of barrages standing between her and beating the final boss. When it emerged, nearly taking up the entire screen, she had to dodge fireballs and phaser blasts all white aiming at a timed window between reloads of the massive ship. It eventually imploded, the health bar reaching zero, and Hana smugly entered D.va into the console to sit at the top of the leader board.

 “Like the gamer?” asked a voice behind her.

 Hana turned to look at a man not much older than her, with stupidly green hair and a hoodie to guard against the brisk wind outside. He wore a smirk she was sure he got lots of attention with and she could honestly understand why when she realised that he was, for better or worse, quite handsome.

 She also understood quickly that this man saw through her weak disguise.

 She shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t make a scene of her celebrity status. Her anonymity was too good an opportunity to ruin with one smirking fan. “I like the way it looks,”

 He nodded his head to the extra joystick beside her. “Up for a rival?”

 Hana tried not to seem relieved that he wasn’t going to ask for a photo and smiled. “Only if you don’t mind losing,”

 He wasn’t nearly as good as she was, but he was obviously much more experienced with this particular machine itself. She absolutely obliterated any score he had in half the time and half the lives, but during one of her streaks he kicked the side of the machine and her score reset, putting him in the lead. She hit his arm and called him out on his cheating when the score reflected his interference.

 That was his only win for the night. For the next while Hana found herself actually enjoying herself. She remained stubbornly at the top of the leader board, but sometimes he threatened to get closer through his various methods of cheating. She laughed at his attempts when even _that_ didn’t help him, and then laughed at his stupid jokes and cheesy flirtations.

 Eventually though, the arcade had to close for the night and the owner chased them out onto the neon lit streets.

 “You’re not too bad, D.va.” he said to her on a laugh when she stuck out her tongue at the back of the retreating arcade owner as he locked the doors.

 “Call me Hana,” she said to him, turning to face him. “Can I have your name, or am I just going to call you the one who thinks I haven’t noticed him checking me out?”

 He chuckled but did not defend himself from her observation. “Genji.”

 “Well, Genji. You’re in luck, because I’m going to invite you back to my place for a game better than Star Legacy Siege.” She wasn’t always so bold, but he seemed nice enough, and she was terribly bored in the city where she knew no one else besides her manager and a few assistants.

 She actually had every intention of introducing him to other video games in her penthouse suite at the hotel, but as it turned out, they were never going to make it that far for at least several more hours, because he had her pinned to the wall next to the door and he tasted like diet soda.

 Her mask was discarded, her t-shirt rucked up to her ribs, his lips and tongue exploring her mouth. His hands were hot on her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could grind himself into her.

 “We should-“ a gasp cut her off as he dipped his head to nip at her throat. Her hands pushed his hoodie out of the way, exposing a body that had definitely seen a gym. It was no wonder he could hold her up for this long. “We should move to the bed,”

 “Probably,” he agreed, but made no move to take them there. Instead, he lifted her shirt off her body, kissing down between her breasts to pluck at her bra with a finger. It fell away soon enough and then he was tugging at her nipple between his teeth, one hand working at the other breast while the other delved lower down her body.

 Hana was glad she wore a skirt that night as his fingertips ran over the wettened part of her panties. A curse fell from her lips only to eaten up again by his tongue swiping over her bottom lip. It took little effort for him to move the wet material aside to touch her lower lips with rough fingers.

 “Shit, you’re wet,” he breathed out.

 She found the breath to chuckle. “That’s supposed to happen,”

 He smirked again, swiping his thumb over her clit and causing her to throw her head back at the sudden contact. “I’m well aware, but let’s see if we can make you even wetter.”

 He slipped two fingers into her, the sudden stretch of him a welcome sensation to her wound up nerves. He hooked his fingers into that rough patch inside her, confident in his ability to leave her gasping and moaning under him.

 “You’ve done this before,” she commented through a drawn-out moan. Her own hands were either tangled in his green hair or under his hoodie, flicking at his nipple. She desperately wanted his hard length inside her, but he was still completely covered, and the fingers inside her were too delicious to risk losing them.

 He hummed his agreement, pulling his hands back briefly to pull his hoodie off his chest before he returned to making her mewl. He pumped his finger deeper into her, rubbing the sensitive hood of her clit.

 “Fuck, keep doing that,” she begged, thrusting her hips down harder on his fingers. He smirked down at her, watching the heavy flush on her cheeks as the pleasure built within her. He was throbbing in his jeans, aching to feel her clenching walls around his dick rather than his fingers, but he wanted her thoroughly sated by the end of the night or he couldn’t live up to his reputation.

 She rode his fingers faster, groaning when he added a third to stretch her lips further. She could feel her climax quickly approaching, her thighs beginning to shake where she gripped his waist tight between them. Fucking down on them, he increased the pressure to her clit and rubbed at that spot within her that had her gripping his fingers tighter with her walls and her wetness dripping down his wrist. On one last choked moan and a red mark being sucked onto the skin of her neck later, and she was tipped over the edge by his skilled fingers.

 Her slick coated his hand when he removed his fingers, her walls fluttering in the aftermath of her orgasm.

 His dark eyes met hers when he brought his fingers to his face and licked them clean. She nearly groaned again at the sight.

 “Bedroom?” he asked with a raised brow.

 She couldn’t imagine how he would quickly beat _that_ performance, but she was more than eager to find out.

 He let her legs drop from their perch on his hips and the muscles in her thighs protested the movement. Following her into the bedroom, her skirt hitched up to expose her ass as she walked, he disposed of the rest of his clothes, finally freeing himself from his too-tight jeans.

 She was waiting for him in the centre of the bed, her legs spread, her lashes lowered, the skirt still around her waist. She beckoned him closer with a finger and he climbed to his knees on the sheets to walk to her.

 His lips returned to hers once more while his hips settled between her thighs. His length rested over her mound, hot velvety skin against her.

 “How do you want me?” she asked him, fully into the idea of giving him back the pleasure he gave her.

 He licked his lips, moving his hand from its tangled mess in her hair to spread her lower lips, cold air touching her wet folds. “Just like this.” He positioned his tip by her entrance, teasing to push in, but stopped to ask her, “Condom?”

 She shook her head, grateful that he asked. “I want you to come on me.”

 He groaned deep in his chest, and finally pushed into her welcoming heat. Despite her previous orgasm, she was still somewhat tight and gripped his cock with velvet walls. Her slick helped slide him deeper, until he was pressed as far as he would go and both of them panted from the feeling.

 “Shit,” he cursed. She was inclined to agree.

 He braced himself on his arms next to her head, pressing his pelvis into hers to get even deeper. He dragged himself back before slotting forward again, tip scratching over that sensitive place in her. Angling her hips higher to shift the glide of his cock over that spot again and again, she moaned at the stretch around him, how he brushed over her clit with every downward stroke.

 She wrapped her legs around him again, a mirror of their previous position, to push him down harder into her. He took the hint quickly, snapping into her with faster motions, fucking into her harder until she gasped at every stroke.

 “Good?” he asked her, reaching down to touch her clit again.

 She tightened around him in response, scratching red lines down his back and arms. He chuckled, seemingly less effected by this than she was. Hana found it too unfair, and on his next outward stroke, she shifted, and he slid all the way out. Her pussy gaped at the sudden emptiness and the slick wetting his cock suddenly grew colder.

 She flipped their positions, straddling his thighs as she kneeled over him. Taking him in hand, swiping her thumb over the liquid beading from his slit, it was her turn to smirk at him.

 “Has anyone told you how beautiful you look?” he asked her with an east grin, gripping her hips to try drag her closer.

 “It’s a little too late for compliments but thank you, Genji.” She replied, leaning forward to position him underneath her.

 With a fast drop of her weight, he was fully inside her again. Gloriously hard and hot within her, she bounced quickly on his cock, moving her hand to feel where he slid into her. She moved quickly, trying to chase her next orgasm before he spilled his.

 “Touch me,” she pleaded with him.

 He went to work immediately, grabbing at her breasts and flicking at her ignored nipples. She took a moment to grind down onto him, hitting every delightful spot within herself with his hard cock, before continuing her bouncing.

 Genji braced his feet on the bed, lifting his knees and driving himself home in her as she dropped down. Their thrusts grew stronger, faster, erratic, as they found themselves approaching the end. He moved the hand over her clit with his own, abusing it with strong jerks and a rough texture while she stayed wet with the constant production of her slick around him.

 “I’m going to cum,” she said on a breathless gasp.

 She barely made it another few thrusts before she was stilling on top of him and spasming. She clenched down tightly around him, making it difficult for him to fuck her through her orgasm, but he persisted, and was rewarded with a gush of slick from her pussy that had him sliding faster inside her.

 Hana was breathless, oversensitive, as she recovered, but he had not yet finished. His thumb didn’t move from her clit, and his deep strokes did not stop. She whined at the overstimulation, but welcomed the fast, less intense, orgasm that he pulled from her only seconds later.

 This time he couldn’t withstand it and quickly shoved her off of him. Working fast, she laid down and pushed her breasts together for him, licking her lips as he took his cock in hand and jerked it over her body. Several rough pumps of his hand and he was shooting his cum over her, coating her cleavage and over her nipples. One shot landed on her bottom lip and she gladly licked it up.

 “Ah fuck,” he groaned, watching her as he finished cumming, already overwhelmed. He reached out to squeeze one of her cum-coated breasts.

 His skin was sweaty, green hair stuck to his forehead, his length slowly softening, but he managed a smile. “So much better than Star Legacy Siege.”

 She giggled and winked at him.


	3. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features: Exhibitionism, Rough sex, Dirty talk, Light Dom/Sub elements

Despite what various tabloids might have suggested about so-called sightings and ‘insider gossip’, Hana had never made it so far as America – or any part that didn’t consist of brief red-carpet events and decidedly less red-carpet gaming events. She had seen the inside of many fancy hotels and watched many hours of American sit-coms, but her world was incredibly limited outside of those.

 So if you had to ask how she found herself in some backwater diner in the arse-end of some mid-western town, she would only shrug, because she truly didn’t know either.

 The waitress placed a cherry pie in front of her, still steaming from the oven, and sauntered back to the bar counter to deal with another customer who had gained all her attention with some thick Southern drawl and an unironic cowboy getup. Hana wasn’t nearly as interested in him when she realised how hungry she was for food when the tour bus stopped for refueling and the diner happened to be right around the corner. But looking at it now, she thought that perhaps she would prefer to stay hungry.

 The man at the counter turned back, the stool underneath him squeaking loud enough to alert the entire country to his presence. “Nice day out,” he observed lightly, looking past her to the landscape outside. The waitress had disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

 She hummed a response. “It is supposed to look like this?” She asked.

 “The weather? I personally prefer a bit less sun but it’s not so bad.” He replied.

 She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the pie in front of her. “It looks so… _wet_?”

 He chuckled, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a cigar and a lighter. “It’s filled with booze. The chef usually only makes it for me, and I like a _lot_ of bourbon in my pie.” He squinted at her through a puff of smoke from his cigar. “Aren’t you a bit too young for something like that?”

 She prodded the pie slice with her fork, although she thought a spoon and a cup may have been more useful. “I’m legal in most other countries – yours is just trying to ruin my fun.”

He huffed a laugh. “And what kind of fun do you usually have if it can’t be boozy pie?”

She looked up to consider him. She took in his broad shoulders, metal arm, a hat placed next to his elbow on the counter. She supposed he had that sort of rugged handsomeness that people in a town like this would really enjoy. It had been quite some time since she had sampled an American flavour such as he.

 “I like taking long walks with cowboys who could show me around town.” She suggested. She pushed the pie away; she had no intention of eating something like that anytime soon.

 He raised an eyebrow at her forwardness but snuffed out his cigar and stood from his squeaky stool. Offering a gloved hand to her, he placed the hat back onto his head. “Would you like to join this cowboy on a long walk through his town?”

 She grinned and nodded, taking his hand. “Hana,” she introduced herself.

 “Jesse,”

~o0o~

Perhaps it was a bit risky, but that’s what made her kiss him harder in some half empty motel room not far from the diner. If she strained her ears, she could make out the distant sound of the few people who lived here moving around, living their lives while she was pressed against a poster for a now-old movie premier, a cowboy with his thigh between her legs, kissing her senseless.

 She had her hands in his hair, soft despite his homeless look, while his worked on pushing her bra out of the way to gain access to her breasts.

 He pulled away from her lips for a breath. "Darling, you look good in that." He tipped the edge of his hat that she wore with a knuckle. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in nothing else except it."

 She guided his hand briefly away from her breasts to the jean shorts she wore. "First you'll have to get me out of these, cowboy."

 A groan sounded from deep in his chest and them his metal hand worked quickly to unbutton and pull the shorts off her. He did it so quickly it was a surprise he didn't just rip them off her. Her panties were quick to follow, and her lower half was bared to his questing hands.

 His lips fell to pay attention to her nipples, sucking and nibbling on one before moving on to the other, until both were hard straining peaks of pink. He left a light bite mark between them, giving her a wink in apology when she arched her brow at that.

His metal hand held her up and kept her pressed against his thigh, but his flesh one followed the curve of her waist, the hit of her hipbone and the line of her pelvis until he reached her naval. There he lingered, feeling her struggle against him for more touches, for his hand to go down further where she wanted him most.

 "Let's move this to the bed," he said to her, voice husky.

 She took a vague glance at it. The sheets were thrown off, various suspicious stains marked the blankets and the pillows were all but missing. She shook her head.

 Frowning, her let her down from his thigh. She discarded her shirt and bra, throwing them off her body to finally stand naked in front of him. He still wore all his clothes, minus the hat still on her head and the gloves she had taken off with her teeth.

 Swaying her hips and grabbing him by the collar, she walked over to the dusty window. She leaned over the window sill, shaking her hips to entice him. From here she could see the town outside, but thanks to privacy shutters built into the glass, the world couldn't see in, but it had a unique thrill to doing it where she could be seen by so many others.

 His metal hand made contact with her ass, parting the flesh to expose her dripping centre. "You're really something, aren’t you, darling," he growled.

 She wanted to hear his belt unclipping and his pants falling, but instead she felt the rough scruff of his face between her thighs and his tongue taking a broad lick up her slit. She groaned, pushing her ass out more for his easier access. His lips found her clit, tugging it into his mouth and sucking at it. One thick finger wormed its way into her, pumping in a harsh rhythm just to hear the wet noises she made.

 He pulled away from her pussy, only to drag the head of his cock over her slick folds. She hadn’t even noticed that he had freed himself from his pants. She moved her hips to chase his cock, wanting more than anything for him to hilt himself within her. But he stilled her with a strong metal hand on her hip, the other taking her hair into his palm and tugging until she was looking out the window.

 “Look at all those people out there,” he growled to her, leaning over her back to blow hot breaths into her ear. “They don’t know that you are about to be fucked by me,”

 Her breath hitched. Her skin felt raw and sensitive where he touched, running the metal hand over her as if to remind her that she _did_ have someone to watch her, to see how needy she was being.

 Down below, a teenaged boy had stopped for a cigarette. Idly he glanced upwards, towards their window. Hana gasped. She knew that he couldn’t possibly see her quivering, see her naked skin and wanton expression, but it seemed as if he looked _right at her_.

 A low, dark chuckle sounded from behind her. “He’s staring right at you, darling,” Jesse said. He pressed the head of his cock against her again, not yet entering but giving her a promise of pleasure. “I want you to look him in the eye when I slide inside you. I want you to open your mouth and make your moans loud enough that he can hear you.”

 He jerked on her hair, arching her back to slip his girthy length inside her. Obeying his instructions, she tried to meet the dazed eyes of the teenager, a long and drawn out moan coming from deep in her throat. From this angle he felt gloriously large, scraping over her G-spot while hitting deep.

 He began his pace furiously, fucking into her clenching pussy fast and dirty, loving the noises of skin slapping skin and the plunge of his cock in her drenched cunt. His metal hand moved to grasp her breast, not gentle when he pinched her nipple.

 “Shit, _shit_ ,” she cursed. She closed her eyes briefly, overwhelmed by him, before opening them again and gazing at the teenager. He was still none the wiser, but his idle day dreaming meant he was staring directly at her, even while not aware of it.

 She could almost feel his eyes on her, judging her, wanting to be the one behind her. But Jesse made it known that it was his cock fucking her, and his hand pulling her hair. His hips snapped against her, thrusting hard and deep, feeling her walls tight around him.

 “Do you like him watching you?” He growled. The hand on her breast moved down her body torturously slow, slipping her throbbing clit between two fingers. “Do you like acting like a slut in front of all these people, knowing that they want to jerk off to your body on display for them?”

 She groaned. His thrusting slowed for a moment as he lifted her leg so that her knee rested on the window sill, spreading her out more, exposing her in a compromising way.

 “I love it,” she admitted at last. “I like them watching me.”

 He rewarded her with a rougher pace, baring no thought to being gentle while her pussy squeezed him so tightly.

 “Touch yourself for them, darling,” he breathed, toeing the line of his own end.

 Her hand found where his had left, rubbing her clit quickly, dipping to feel where his cock disappeared inside her to wet her sticky fingers and coat the throbbing nub. His balls smacked against the back of her hand by the force of his pounding. She could feel them tighten just as she could feel herself climbing higher and higher, her thighs shaking and her pussy spasming.

 “Where should I cum?” he asked her frantically.

 She thought of the teenager watching her, of an audience below paying witness to her depravity, to the sight of his wet cock sliding in and out of her while she moaned like a starved slut. “ _Fuck_. On my pussy. Cum on my pussy.”

 He echoed her cursing. With his last remaining stamina, he drove her into her own orgasm, feel her tighten impossibly around him, dripping wet down her thigh, her fingers working hard on her slick clit. She screamed her pleasure to the ceiling, his hand in her hair bordering painful when he gripped it tight.

 It was too much for him. He quickly pulled himself out of her, stroking his slick length to the sound of her aftershocks, until he groaned, and his balls tightened. He spilled himself over her pussy lips, white against her swollen pink, jerking himself hard until he had nothing left to give and his cum was dripping off her skin.

 He was breathing hard, helping her gently set her leg back on the ground. Her core felt sore, overworked, but oh so very sated. His hands worked over her stiff shoulders, kneading away the strain of holding herself up while she took her time recovering.

 “I think I need that boozy cherry pie again,” she said to herself. “I’m starving after that.”

 He chuckled. “I’ll have it sent to your bus, but you need to sleep.”

 “Mm, carry me home? I won’t sleep in that flea bed.”

 He pressed a kiss to her forehead, handing her back her discarded clothes and zipping himself back in. “You’re lucky I like you so much, darling,”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions on pairings and kinks welcome and appreciated! I'm willing to work with most EXCLUDING incest, rape or any non-con situations, scat, pedophilia, extreme bondage, or any dark themes.
> 
> (Please take into account that I may not write your suggestion immediately as I do sometimes have a life to get back to or I might not personally like your suggestion.)


End file.
